Truth or Dare Show with Ninjago!
by RandomFunnyPerson
Summary: From a 2 hour rollercoaster ride to Jay drinking toilet water, this is a funny Truth or Dare Fanfic you won't want to miss! I DARE you to read this!
1. Toilet Water

**This is my first fanfiction. I make up all the dares and truths so you could get an idea about my style of writing. I hope you like it!**

RFP: Hello everyone I am RandomFunnyPerson (RFP for short) your host! (Phone rings)Sorry I have to take that brb (answers phone) no don't bring them it yet (hangs up)

Anyways time to start here come the contestants… Cole, Zane, Kai, Jay, Nya, Sensei Wu, Lloyd and Sensei Garmadon from Ninjago! Hi everyone.

Everyone: Hi RFP

RFP: How was your trip?

Kai: The trip was horrible you made us ride with clowns!

RFP: Deal with it. Anyways let's start with a nice dare for the guy with a bad attitude… Kai!

Kai: NO!

RFP: YES! So your dare is to eat Coles cake! (Evil grin)

Kai: (gulps) (sees Cole eating cake) Hey Cole can I have piece of cake?

RFP: (whispers so Cole can't hear) You have to eat the whole cake not just a piece

Kai: You are so mean!

RFP: I know (giggles and leaves)

Kai: I am really sorry Cole (grabs Cole's cake and eats it all)

Cole: How dare you eat my cake?! (Chases Kai)

RFP: So Kai is going to have a black eye because of me, but that doesn't mean I am a bad host!

Jay: Yes it does!

RFP: Jay my friend you just made a bad mistake, never don't side with your host on Truth or Dare because… Jay do I have a dare for you!

Jay: That's not fair!

RFP: On this game everything is fair, so your dare is to go stop Cole from killing Kai

Jay: WHAT I CAN'T DO THAT!

RFP: Sure you can. Don't just stand there go and help Kai!

Zane: Good luck Jay

Jay: (goes and tries to stop Cole)

(One minute later)

RFP: Wow now Jay _and_ Kai are being chased by Cole. So now for the next dare, Nya and Lloyd time to head to the food court in the mall and spill everyone's drinks!

Lloyd: I have a feeling it's going to be a long day

Nya: Yup

RFP: Good luck! Garmadon and Wu time to see your dance moves (snaps fingers and disco ball and a lit up dance floor appear) and Zane you're the DJ!

Zane: Ok

RFP: Now let's see how Lloyd and Nya are doing( snaps fingers and screen appear)

ON SCREEN

(People scream as Nya and Lloyd spill drinks on them)

Lloyd: RFP I haven't had this much fun in ages!

OFF SCREEN

RFP: I know Sensei Wu has been torturing you with all that meditating

Sensei Wu: (stops dancing) The green ninja must meditate to clear his mind so he can focus on helping the world

RFP: Well said old man, but WHO SAID YOU COULD STOP DANCING?

Sensei Wu: (goes back to the dance floor and starts dancing)

(The back door opens and Lloyd and Nya walk in)

RFP: Good you're just in time. Now Cole since you stopped trying to kill Kai and Jay I have a truth for you. Cole tells us one of Jay's secrets!

Cole: Umm…..

RFP: Tell us!

Cole: But…..

RFP: BUTTS ARE FOR POOPING IF YOU NEED TO POOP GO TO THE WASHROOM!

Cole: ….

Cole: Can I have a week to answer?

RFP: NO YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES AND IF YOU DON'T ANSWER I WILL MAKE YOU GO TO HELL! DO YOU UNDER STAND? (Cole nods) Good (snaps fingers and a timer appears) Go!

Cole: (Jay shoots him a dirty look) I am not telling!

RFP: Four minutes

Cole: I…

(3 minutes and 55 seconds later)

RFP: Five seconds!

(Timer rings)

RFP: Times up so what's your answer?

Cole: Jay ate all of Kai's snacks! (Runs off)

(Jay runs after him)

RFP: So Kai what do you think?

Kai: I 'M GOING TO KILL HIM! (Chases Jay)

(Twenty minutes later)

RFP: Nya and Cole go to the movies and eat all the popcorn there, but since I am such a nice host I will let you watch a movie of your choice at the same time

Lloyd: (laughs) Nice host?! Good one!

Nya: (groans)

Cole: Talk about it

Jay: (cries) I love popcorn!

Nya: Just make some here

Kai: I will be on the couch if you are looking for me!

RFP: Oh ya and don't forget Nya you are wanted throughout the city so the cops might get you!

Nya: RFP…

Cole: Don't worry just bring your samurai suit

Nya: Oh I wasn't worried about that, I was wondering how much popcorn there will be

RFP: A lot! (Evil grin)

Nya and Cole: (gulps)

RFP: Anyways… YOU TWO HAVE SOME POPCORN TO BE EATING SO GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE MOVIES!

(Nya and Cole run out the back door)

RFP: Ok Jay you have to drink a gallon of toilet water!

Jay: YOU'RE CRAZY!

RFP: Yes I am. There is a bucket over there in the corner with the toilet water

Jay: (whispers to self) I hate you

RFP: DRINK UP!

Jay: there is no way I am drinking that!

RFP: Wanna bet?

Jay: No thanks (picks up bucket)

Everybody: Drink it! Drink it!

Jay: (drinks some) It's not that bad

RFP: Now that's the spirit!

Jay: Do I have to drink the whole thing?

RFP: Yup!

Jay: But…

RFP: No buts drink it

Jay: I….

RFP: DRINK IT!

Jay: (starts to cry) But I can't!

RFP: Oh give me a break! What If I the world could see you and you were crying? Everyone would think you are the "ninja baby"!

Jay: (tries to suck tears back in) Ok I will try to drink it

RFP: Good boy (patting Jay on the head)

Jay: (drinks and is making weird faces) (gags)

RFP: Well that was fun!

Kai: You should have seen yourself it was priceless!

Jay: Easy for you to say you weren't the one drinking toilet water!

Kai: I know that's what was funny! (Rolls on the floor laughing)

Jay: (tackles Kai)

RFP: While they fight let's see how Cole and Nya are doing (snaps fingers and screen appears)

ON SCREEN

Cole: This would be a lot of fun if we didn't have to eat all the popcorn!

Nya: I am so full

Cole: This movie is pretty good though

OFF SCREEN

RFP: (turns off screen) Well I am glad they are having fun!

Kai and Jay: (fighting)

RFP: Quit fighting your destroying the place!

Kai: Well tell Jay to stop trying to punch me!

RFP: Jay stop it!

Jay and Kai: (still fighting)

RFP: Anyone got any ideas?

Zane: (whispers something to RFP)

RFP: Good idea (whispers back to Zane) Jay if you don't stop I will have to tell Nya that you tried killing her brother

Jay: (stops fighting)

(Back door opens and Cole and Nya come in)

Cole: I don't think I can eat till next month!

Nya: I think I am going to vomit! (Vomits) Too late!

RFP: (snaps fingers and floor is clean) Well that was gross

Cole: Kai why do you have a black eye?

Kai: Why don't you ask the guy over there in the blue? (Points to Jay)

Nya: (walks up to Jay and slaps him)

Jay: Ouch! What was that for!

Nya: That was for beating up my brother!

Lloyd: Wow I thought Kai was protective of you, not you over him!

BACK STAGE

RFP: (on phone) No I don't care if you want it or not that's what I gave you for your birthday and I am not returning it! (Hangs up)

Camera Man: (clears throat)

RFP: How many times did I say do not disturb me during commercial break?…. Oh we're airing! Let's go downstairs so we can see the ninjagins , ninjagese, ninjagians….. Anyways let's go see the ninjas! (Walks down stairs) I hope you are ready because I have a lot more dares and truths and stuff like that!

Everyone: (gulps)

RFP: Zane go watch nine hours of MLP (my little pony)

Zane: NO! (Walks into the movie room and shuts the door)

RFP: Nya I want you to go to the fair!

Jay: Why does she get to go to the fair without me!

RFP: Because I said so!

Jay: (weeps)

RFP: Ok ok Jay and Nya your dare is….. To go on a rollercoaster for 2 hours!

Nya: (groans)

Jay: I take it back!

RFP: TOO LATE! (Evil laugh)

RFP: Kai truth…. How did you get rid of your black eye?

Kai: Easy (whispers) face paint!

RFP: Good idea. For that my friend you get a whole face painting kit! (Snaps fingers and face painting kit appears)

Kai: Thanks?

RFP: Cole you have to watch the most embarrassing things in your life!

Cole: NO!

RFP: Just do it (snaps fingers and a screen with all of Coles most Embarrassing moments on it appears)

RFP: Garmy and Wu go to a concert and jump on the stage while people are performing

and jump up and down like monkeys!

Garmadon: We are too old to jump up and down like monkeys!

RFP: Yet you are not too old to be fighting? (He doesn't say anything) that's what I thought!

(Wu and Garmadon leave)

RFP: Kai go outside and play with that vicious dog from across the street!

Kai: You mean the one that swallowed my shoe whole?

RFP: Yup that's the one!

Kai: (gulps) what if he eats me?!

RFP: Then you were fun having on the show, I hope you had a good time!

Kai: (goes outside)…..(Everyone hears a dog growls and Kai scream)

RFP: Lloyd that leaves you and me who are not doing anything

Lloyd: We could check on Dad and Uncle

RFP: Good idea (snaps fingers and screen appears)

ON SCREEN

(People are laughing while Garmadon and Wu jump like monkeys on the stage)

OFF SCREEN

RFP: Lloyd could you go get your Dad and Uncle?

Lloyd: Do I have to?

RFP: Let me rephrase that… GO AND GET YOUR DAD AND UNCLE!

Lloyd: (nods and leaves)

(Cole Comes out of room)

Cole: Never again!

RFP: (grabs gun) If anyone ever says that again I will shoot them!

(Garmadon, Wu and Lloyd walk in)

Garmadon: Never again will I….

(Cole covers his mouth)

Cole: (whispers) She will shoot you if you say that!

(A scratched up Kai and a dizzy Jay and Nya walk in)

Kai: (cries) That dog tried to kill me!

(Sirens in the back round)

RFP: well that's it for today folks. Police are here for the mall/drink, popcorn and monkeys on stage problem, so I got to run bye!

**Don't forget to write dares and truths in the reviews for me to put in the next chapter!**


	2. Kai and Skylar

"Hi everyone welcome back! Let's see how everyone likes the show so far" RFP said while walking over to Jay. "Good morning. I am wondering how you have liked the show"

"It's been horr…" Jay see's a gun sticking out of RFP's pocket "It's been great!"

"That's what I thought"

Jay chuckles nervously and walked off.

"Anyways, let's start!" RFP announced "This dare is from sportsgallol. The first one is for Cole, no cake for the whole chapter"

"What!" Cole exclaimed "That's not fair. I am going to DIE without cake!"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No, you are going to die if you keep complaining" RFP said. Pulls a gun out of her pocket and aims it at Cole.

"Ok no cake….. For the whole….. Chapter!" Cole starts balling

"You are pathetic. Ok now for the next dare, Lloyd prank call the Overlord from the dark island" RFP said

"This is going to be fun!" Lloyd said glad that he wasn't the one being pranked

A phone appears as RFP snaps her fingers

"Your plane leaves in 10 minutes, so I suggest you head to the airport" RFP told him

"So soon?" Lloyd said franticly running around grabbing some things and shoving them in a bag and he ran out the door.

"Bye! Garmadon why do you look younger than Wu?!" RFP asked.

"Well when I turned evil my appearance changed so I guess when I turned good it didn't change all my years in looks with it" Garmadon answered "And I am glad that you think I look younger than Wu!"

"Now Kai sportsgallol wants you to hug a zombie gingerbread man while wearing a brain costume" RFP said "Luckily I have a room full of zombie gingerbread men!"

"You're joking. You're not going to make me do that… are you?" Kai said

"Yup"

"Darn it" Kai replied

"The costume is in the closet"

Kai sighs and goes the costume out of the closet and goes to change.

"Ok while he is changing let's check on Lloyd I have been told he is about to make the call" RFP said to the remaining contestants. She snapped her fingers and a screen appears with Lloyd in one half and the Overlord doing paper work in the other.

Lloyd dials the Overlords number and calls.

"Hello?" The Overlord answers.

"Hello, you just won a trip to the once was lost but now is found, City of Ouroboros!" Lloyd said in a different voice.

"Really!?"

"Really, now go pack your bags because your plane leaves in an hour!" Lloyd says and hangs up the phone

"Hey Lloyd!"RFP said from the other said of the screen as the side with the Overlord fades.

"Hey RFP"

"Why don't you head back over to the Studio?"

"Ok" Lloyd replied then his side of the screen faded

"Now where is Kai?" RFP said looking at her watch and tapping her foot

"Over here!" Kai groaned, waddling like a penguin.

"Kai why are waddling?"

"Why do you think?!"

"Because you are naturally a penguin?"

"No! because I can't move my legs in this stupid costume!" He yelled.

"Calm down hot head, and go hug the zombie gingerbread man!" RFP said. And Kai waddled in the room and shut the door, and all you could hear was him screaming. "Well I hope he is having fun!" She laughed "Now from Breana, Cole how do you eat a lot of cake and not get cavities?"

"Well don't tell anyone this but….. In the morning and at night I poor toothpaste all over my teeth and let them soak for half an hour" Cole said shamefully "So if anyone asks way the toothpaste runs out so fast, don't tell them!"

"No problem buddy" RFP said "We are only TV!" she laughed a very evil laugh. "Jay who's a better kisser a pillow, or Nya?"

"Nya" Jay said "Hands down"

"Thought so" RFP said "I throughout all your pillows in advance" Then she snapped her fingers and a screen appeared showing Jays room. His bed had no pillows on it.

"Hey!" Jay said "I want my pillows back!"

"Nope" RFP said shaking her head no. Then she snapped her fingers and a screen appeared with the Overlord pulling a suit case to the check in at the airport.

"I won a free trip to Ouroboros today" The Overlord said.

"Umm…. We don't have a flight going there for the next week and a half" The worker said "And definitely no free trips for one!"

"But… But….." Then the Overlord realized what had happened "Lloyd!"

"That was fun" RFP said making the screen disappear.

Kai comes out of the room and goes and changes, than sits on the floor.

"I know sometimes I can be a mean host…." RFP said.

"All the time" Cole said.

"I will beat you… Nothing!" RFP said trying to sound like a good host (even though she was not) "Anyways….. I will save Zane's life by not making him kiss Nya" Zane and Nya look extremely relieved. "I need as much contestants I can get. Now Kai the moment you've been waiting for!"

"Let just get it over with" Kai sighed.

"You have to kiss Skylar!"

"You're joking"

"Dead serious" RFP said snapping her fingers and a portal appeared and Skylar walked through it.

"Where am I?" Skylar asked.

"Welcome to Truth or Dare with Ninjago!" RFP said.

"Huh?"

"Here let me cut the long story short…. Kai has to kiss you"

"Oh ya!" Kai said dipping Skylar and he kissed her. They both turned a bright shade of red.

"That was so sweet!" RFP said blowing her nose with a tissue. "Let's end the show here" She said to the camera man "Good bye folks!"


	3. Jumping into danger part 1

**This is only half a chapter! I will put the other half up sometime during the week.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back people!" RFP shouted "Let me see what dares and truths are for today" She looked at a piece of paper "Hmmm…." She scratched her head. "You guys got some pretty mean dares…. Talking about mean, I want you to meet my new co-host Star!" She snapped her fingers and a portal appeared and Star walk through. Star had very very very dark blond hair and brown eyes. She had on a golden necklace and a lavender colored ninja ji and had jean pants. She had tan skin and her face had no imperfections.<p>

"Hi Star" Everyone said.

"Hi Kai" Star said waving to him.

"She is a master of dark magic" RFP said "And if you thought I was mean, you never met her!"

Everyone gulped in union and Star just laughed an evil laugh.

"Let's start!" RFP announced "Jay jump into a volcano"

"Wh-what?" Jay gasped.

"You heard me!"

"Either you jump in, or I'll through you in!" Star said.

"I…..I will…." Jay stuttered "I will jump in" He nodded quickly and ran out the back door.

"You should probably fallow him" RFP said to Star.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Star smiled an evil grin and walked out the door. "Oh, one last thing…." She said poping her head back in the Studio "Nya, your dress is ugly!"

"You little…" Kai said clenching his hand into a fist.

Star stared at Kai with dreamy eyes "You are so adorable!"

"Watch it" Kai said "I have Skylar"

"Whatever" Star rolled her eyes as she walked out the door.

"Anyways," RFP said "Cole, go skydiving…"

"Yay" Cole said "I always wanted to go skydiving"

"Have fun!" RFP finished.

"Thanks!" Cole said

"Now get out here!" RFP yelled and Cole ran out the door. "Let's see how Jay's going" She snapped her fingers and a screen appeared. On the screen there was a volcano with a short plank hanging over it. Jay was slowly walked to the end of the plank. Star was behind him holding her knife bazooka that shot real knives.

"Walk or I will shoot, lightningdork!" Star yelled at Jay.

"Hey it's not very nice to call people names" Jay quivered.

"I can call you whatever I want. So shut up and walk!" She said, but he didn't move. Then she pushed him off the edge.

"AHH!" Jay screamed as he fell.

"Baby!" Star said as she grabbed the plank and walked away.

Everyone off screen gasped, except Lloyd, who was practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"Wow" RFP said snapping she fingers, and the screen disappeared. "Now Kai, I want you to do the impossible"

"Oh great" Kai said.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Star yelled as she walk throw the door.

"Seriously?" RFP asked kind of confused.

"Dead serious" She said. "I am not going to let you do anything dangerous to him"

"Wanna bet" RFP said, getting in a fighting position.

"Ya, I do" Star said.

"Oh, this is getting good!" Lloyd clapped his hands in delight.

"Girls, I don't think you should fight" Kai said.

"You are so caring!" Star said dreamily to Kai. "But don't worry, I can take her"

"I know you can take her" Kai said "But what about Cole? He is probably about to skydive and we are not going to get to laugh at him!"

"I totally forgot!" RFP said snapping her finger and a screen appeared. Cole was about to jump out of the plane. He was holding on to the side of plane as it flew in the air.

"Hey RFP" Cole yelled so that she could hear him.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

"Yup!" He said getting ready to jump.

"1, 2, 3, jump!" RFP counted, than Cole jumped out of the plane.

"Yahoo!" He said while falling.

"Bye Cole!" RFP said to him sorrowfully.

"Huh…." Cole said "Why are you saying it like that?"

"Because the dare was for you to go skydiving….. without a parachute!" RFP laughed

"WHAT!" Cole said looking behind him. Then he saw it. No parachute. "AHH!" He screamed as he fell.

"So long sucker!" Star said with an evil grin. RFP snapped her fingers, and the screen disappeared. "Now, as I was trying to say before. Kai you have to rob the white house!"

"Are you crazy!?"

"Yup"

"I know there is no way to get out of this, so I will do it" Kai sighed.

"Good" RFP smiled as Kai headed out the door. "Zane?"

"Yes"

"Go and jump off a 200ft building?"

"Ummm… I don't really feel like it, thank you asking though"

"I wasn't asking you" RFP said "I was telling you!"

Zane nodding vigorously and went out the door. And as Zane walks out, Cole comes in, perfectly fine.

"How are you still alive?" RFP asked astonished.

"Well…" Cole said "When I was falling, I used my power to make my vehicle"

"I really thought you wouldn't make it" RFP said. "We will see you after the commercial break!"


	4. Jumping into danger part 2

"Hello, again" RFP said with a big smile on her face "Let's get back to the dares from Darkrainbow. Zane is about to jump off the 200ft building without a parachute!" She snapped her fingers and a screen appeared. On the screen Zane was getting ready to jump and Star was behind him. Star counted to three then he jumped.

"This would be fun, if my death wouldn't be awaiting me at the bottom" Zane said sadly as he fell.

"I am sorry Zane" RFP said then she laughed "Joking! I couldn't care less!"

"That was cruel"

"I know right?" RFP said "Anyways good luck landing! I wonder how Kai is doing robbing the white house" She wondered. "Let's check" And the screen changed to Kai with another snap. Kai was hiding behind a tree trunk, close to the fence. "Hey Kai!"

"Shh, RFP" Kai said angrily it a low voice "You're going to get me caught!"

"I don't care" RFP said. Star walk through the door and sat by RFP to watch Kai. Then Lloyd sat beside Star so he could see Kai. Star blushed on having Lloyd sit beside her. After Kais comment about Skylar last episode, she now had a crush on Lloyd. Kai slowly walked to the courtyard and plucked a blade of grass from the lawn and ran off.

"What the heck was that about?" Lloyd said confusedly.

"I am not sure" RFP said making the screen disappear. Then Jay came limping through the door.

"Hey guys!" He said.

"Good think you're here" RFP said "Darkrainbow wants you to get fat and wear an aqua dress"

"Never"

"I can kill ya" RFP said taking a gun out of her pocket.

"Ok" Jay said "But how will I get fat?"

"Well…." RFP thought about it "You do have another dare to eat raw meat. So I guess you can get fat on that!"

"Eww" Jay said.

"Yes, eww" RFP said, than she snapped her fingers and 100 tons of raw meat appeared.

"I think I am going to die" Jay said.

"Well if you are going to die, finish the dare first!" RFP said "Eat up!" Jay took a tiny nibble of it, and gagged.

"I can't eat this stuff!" Jay complained "It's disgusting!"

"Stop complaining and eat!" RFP said as Kai walked through the door. "Kai, you have not completed your dare" She said crossly.

"Oh, but I have!" Kai said smiling. "You told me to rob the white house and I did"

"What did you take?" RFP asked unconvinced.

"This" He said pulling the blade of grass out of his pocket.

"I must say Kai," RFP said "That was smart"

"Thank you" Kai said proudly.

"For your smart thinking, I shall award you with a prize!" RFP said snapping her fingers and a golden trophy appeared with money in it.

"Wow" Kai said eyeing the gold.

"It's all yours" RFP gave him the trophy. "Your next dare is to punch Jay every time he talks"

"What?" Jay yelled with mouth full of gross raw meat and Kai punched him. "What was that for?"

"I have to punch you every time you talk" Kai said punching him again.

"Kai, also have to turn into a kitten and watch the nyan cat song" RFP said turning Kai in to a kitten with fluffy fur. Jay laughed hysterically while petting Kai's fluffy body.

"Who's a cute kitty?" Jay laughed. Kai couldn't punch him as a kitten so he clawed him. RFP picked up Kai and put him in a room with the nyan cat song playing

An hour later Jay was fat, Kai just came out of the room and sat on the floor. "What took you so long?" RFP asked "And what did you think of the song?"

"Meow!" Kai said.

"Oh ya, I forgot!" RFP snapped her fingers and he turned into a lego again. "So what were you saying?"

"I was saying it's hard to open a door when you are a kitten!" Kai said "And that song is the most stupid thing in the world! It's just a cat singing meow and pooping rainbows the whole time"

"That's what I thought. So Jay," RFP said "Put on the aqua dress in the closet!" And Jay obeyed and went to the closet. He retrieved the dress and went to change. "Now Cole, you need to push Kai into a pool of sharks and electric eels!"

"I've been waiting so long to do this!" Cole said excitedly.

"There is pool ready outside!" RFP said happily and Cole dragged Kai (Who was pleading to Cole, to not do it) outside.

Outside there was a huge pool with sharks and electric eels swimming in it. Kai stood at the edge of the diving broad with Cole behind him with a katana.

"Now walk the plank!" Cole said in a pirate voice, waving the katana at Kai.

"This is so wrong!" Kai said.

"Now go in, or I will throw you in!" Cole said harshly.

"God Cole," Kai said sadly "You're starting to sound like RFP!"

"Nah," Cole said shaking his head. "She's worse"

"True"

"Now jump!" Cole said. He waited 5 seconds and Kai still didn't move. Then he pushed him in. Kai screamed trying to swim away from the sharks and eels.

"Help me, Cole!" Kai pleaded.

"Sorry Kai," Cole said shaking his head with a smile on his face "RFP rules". He climbed done the diving board latter and went inside, leaving poor Kai all by himself with the sharks and electric eels.

"Jay!" RFP called knock on the bathroom door.

"I am not coming out" Jay said. "It looks horrible!"

"Like I care!" RFP said.

"Please," Jay pleaded "Don't make me do this!"

"I don't have a choice" RFP said "I get paid to do this!"

"You do?" Jay asked.

"I wish!" RFP said "But I enjoy watching you suffer"

"You are so mean!"

"I know right?" RFP said "Now open the door!" she pounded really hard.

"Ok ok," Jay said slowly opening the door.

"Omg" RFP gasped. "You look… Ridiculous!" She laughed so much that she could hardly breathe. "And by the way, since Kai is not here to punch you, I will have to do it!". Then Nya came in and nearly passed out, from laughing so hard.

"You are destroying my whole reputation!" Jay cried. He was worried that Nya would breakup with him and go for Cole. Then RFP punched him.

"Shut up crybaby!" Star laughed. Lloyd rolled on the floor laughing, while Cole said that Jay was an embarrassment to all of mankind.

"Well peeps!" RFP said still laughing "It's time to end the show. See you next time!"

**A little extra fun!**

"Let's see," RFP said looking at piece of paper, backstage. "My check list" RFP mumbled, reading the title on the paper. On the paper it said….

Sprained Jays leg [X]

Make Jay eat too much food [X]

Make Zane have a concussion [X]

Make Kai electrified and bitten [X]

Make Jay totally embarrassed [X]

"Well I guess I did everything on my list!" RFP said happily and folded the paper and put it on her desk.


	5. Important!

Since I have a lot of dares and truths, to write them all I will need some time. Usually I put out a chapter around every week. But I think to write all these dares and truths, I am going to need 2 weeks and half (Or something like that). And with writing my other story and school, I haven't found much time for writing this story. And if you don't see your dares, it's because they will be in next chapter. But you might see a chapter in 1 week if I split the chapter in two. If I do it in two parts I will need you to stop writing dares after I put out the first part (You can start writing again after I put out the second part).

And I want to thank Darkrainbow. She has been a frequent viewer and reviewer so thank you!


End file.
